Winx Club - The Rebirth of the Phoenix
by Yugi95
Summary: Imagine discovering that the reality, in which you have always lived and known, is nothing but a part of something bigger. Imagine discovering a new world, of which you ignore even the existence, and now it is there, before you, ready to reveal its secrets. The magical dimension hides a terrible secret, a story so outrageous that it has even wanted to forget. For Bloom and her frie
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a hot morning in early April, and the life was quiet in the "Forest of the hundred petals". The spring had reached its peak, the dense vegetation of the forest had never been so lush meadows, plants and trees were a riot of colours and scents. The clear sky was streaked with vivid swallow and inexperience sparrows, while the fresh clean air filled the lungs of the animals of the forest. Everything was quiet, everything was harmony, everything was calm, but the whole thing, you know, does not last forever.

«Come on guys keep pace. Here we are: yourself all around me» said the park ranger, while the teachers were helping their kids to do his bidding.

The group arranged around a huge round stone covered with strange writing and set in the ground, while the leadership of the student body positioned himself above it so catching everyone's attention.

«Brendon didn't dare to get away! Come here now!» shouted one of the professors to a chubby boy of eleven years haired blacks as pitch.

«I'm sorry Professor, I thought I heard a voice call me» he apologized.

«Do not make excuses! Move and sit next to me, so I keep an eye on» ordered the woman.

The ranger spoke up: «So guys, who can tell me the origin of the name of this wood?».

A hand of a girl with long brown hair, embellished by the presence of a clasp shaped like a butterfly, timidly raised from the crowd. The man, then, allowed her to explain:

«It's called "Forest of the hundred petals" because according to the legend long time ago a brave knight, leaving for a battle, gave to his beloved princess a magical rose with one-hundred petals. The rider explained to the girl that once all the petals have fallen, he would return to her. Unfortunately, the years passed away but the rose did not lose any of its petals. So, the princess realized that his love would never come back and let herself die from the pain».

«Well done my dear!» said the ranger pleased - «Excuse me, what did you say to call you?».

«My name is Elizabeth» replied the student blushing.

«Well done Elizabeth!» repeated the guide, then, turning back to the kids he asked them: «But now, who can tell me how it's called the place where we are?".

This time to take the floor was a tall boy with blond hair:

«This is the "Demon Trap". It is said that the stone is nothing more than a seal, which is needed to imprison a powerful demonic creature».

At these words all the boys, including professors, stepped back terrified. The ranger laughed and, trying to reassure the presents, said:

«Oh guys, you are really prepared! Only few people know the history of this place. I bet, though, that none of you know the name of the demon, is not it?».

No-one answered, so he continued:

«By deciphering the writing on the stone archaeologists have discovered the name of this mysterious being: Belial. According to the legends he was one of the most powerful demons never existed, some identify him as the Lord of the Legions of Darkness».

There was a moment of amazement then, a kid next to the ranger asked:

«It is possible that it could get rid? There is no danger, right?»

They all burst into a big laugh, after which the park guide explained to the student body:

«Guys the stone is of course a mere artistic sculpture, no evidence suggests that it is a true story. However if you really want to know how to free a demon, the stories narrate that you should do a blood pact with him. In practice, you should offer your body to the creature, which he or she will take possession of it. Now follow me: there are a lot of things to see in this forest».

So, the ranger stood in front of the children and led them along the path that winds through the woods. Brendon halt the procession along with Elizabeth and the little blond boy.

«Guys, how did you know all these things? I don't even know the existence of this forest» asked amazed the haired black boy.

«Just read any book of myths and ancient legends» replied Elizabeth in a dry way.

«I understand…» hissed the other embarrassed - «Anyway I'm Brendon. What's your name?».

«I'm Max, nice to meet you» replied the blonde - «Her name is Elizabeth. She said it after telling the story».

«Sorry guys, but I'm a landslide with name» justified Brendon.

The girl, however, didn't care, she was eager to re-join her friends and let loose the two strangers. Bored by the situation, she began to walk faster, but after she had angrily passed a hand through her hair, she suddenly stopped.

«Where? Where's my clip?» said the girl worried, then she turned furious to Brendon and Max: «Have you taken it? Confess!».

The two boys swore they hadn't taken anything.

«Then it must have fallen to the stone» thought Elizabeth aloud and exceeded the two she ran away from the group coming back.

«Where is she going? We must follow her and bring her back» said Brendon resolutely.

Max nodded and together ran behind forgetting to warn others. Meanwhile, Elizabeth had already found the clip at the foot of the stone and, after taken it from the ground, she put it back in the hair. Soon after the boys arrived and, as they were extremely concerned about their new friend, they asked in unison:

«May you ask why you came back? Are you crazy?».

«I have lost it» said Elizabeth indicating the clip - «It's a very important object for me, I could not leave it here. Anyway thank you for your concern, I hope you have alerted the professor or the ranger. "

The two looked dazed. Elizabeth, then, realizing that both had forgotten about, quacked:

«I can't believe it, you are two faint-hearted! Now can you explain me how we find our way back?».

«Don't worry kid, we'll take care of you now!».

They were frightened to death when they realized who had spoken those words. By thick vegetation made their way three boys of about sixteen or seventeen, who approached menacingly to the small group of friends.

«What do you want?» asked Brendon shaking like a leaf.

«We want to have some fun with your friend, so stand aside or you'll watch the show in a pool of blood» said one of the three.

Elizabeth was petrified with terror, seemed not breathing either.

«We stay here! It is best that you don't approach otherwise we begin to shout» shouted Max trying to be brave.

«As you wish: guys give a lesson to these two brave knights» ordered the leader of the trio.

Max and Brendon had no time to do anything: the first was thrown to the ground and kicked until he fainted. Brendon, instead, was thrown with such violence on the stone that he cracked two ribs. The boy screamed in pain but his assailants, not caring in the least of it, trod him to a pulp. Finally, one of the two with a kick broke his nose and left him dying on the stone, which in the meantime was colouring red. Elizabeth was left alone and helpless, she could not even cry, while the three were approaching her. Brendon watched the scene in tears. He couldn't help the girl and he was very troubled by the thought of what the three could have done to her friend. Suddenly, he remembered of the stone, the legend of Belial. So, the boy whispered without strength:

«Please help me, stop them: help me to save her. I offer you my blood, my body, my soul».

Soon after, gathering his last strength, he shouted: «Please help me Belial».

Nothing happened. The boys turned to Brendon and one of them exclaimed: «He's completely crazy».

The three laughed and resumed slowly circling Elizabeth. They wished that the girl ran away, thinking that this would make it even more fun. Elizabeth, however, didn't move. It was seemed that the girl had accepted her awful fate.

Brendon saw her and, closing his eyes filled with tears, he whispered one last time:

«Please».

Suddenly he heard a thud, the three attackers stopped again annoyed. This time also Elizabeth turned and her astonishment was great. The stone was cracked and from its splits began to emerge a black viscous liquid, which wrapped Brendon. As soon as the substance covered his entire body, the boy caught fire. His screams of pain were chilling. The sky above the clearing became dark, the birds fled from their nests and in the distance the animals snarled fierce. Max also woke up in a panic and, when he realized what was happening, he was startled. Brendon was lifted in the air, and a swirl of black flames wrapped around him. The three attackers were terrified, the same was true for Elizabeth who, conscious of Max, had reached him. Suddenly the flames were extinguished, Brendon stopped screaming and his body touched the ground again. The boy had his head bowed and his arms placed along the sides, he seemed to feel good: there were no burn marks, indeed all the injuries, caused by the beating, were gone. Even his physical appearance had changed: he had become a bit higher and had lost weight.

«What happened?!» asked one of the three boys to his friends

«I don't know. Let us approach with caution» replied another.

The three reached Brendon and then they stopped themselves few meters away. The boy had raised his eyes from the ground, it was a polished look but expressionless. He drew an evil smile on his face, while a black aura enveloped him from head to foot.

«Free, free at last» were the first words of Brendon - «I want blood. I want their blood».

The three teenagers retreated but it was too late: the boy would have his revenge. Brendon sprang forward shouting and pounced on one of the three. Spread it on the ground and, laughing madly, he began to hit him on the chest over and over until there was the noise of the sternum, which was going to pieces followed by gasps of the boy who died from the collapse of the lungs. The other two tried to escape in vain. The first was grabbed by the arm by Brendon, who, after having also taken the other limb, forced him to his knees. After he pulled away both arms using his foot on the victim's back as support. Finally, the third found the demon before him. Brendon smiled as a maniac and he suddenly pierced boy's chest with his hand ripping out his heart. They were unrecognizable, Brendon had crushed them. Elizabeth and Max hugged trembling. They couldn't believe what they had seen. The demon turned toward them threatening but he didn't have time to do anything because he collapsed to the ground.

Shortly after the ranger and the rest of the student body found the boys and the havoc caused by Brendon. Elizabeth and Max explained that, went back to look for the clip of the girl, they had witnessed the aggression of three teenagers by a group of bears and that Brendon had fainted from shock. Max's injuries were justified with a simple fall. Although the story was not credible, the teachers, the rangers and the police were too shocked by the macabre spectacle to believe something different. The bodies of the attackers were taken away, while Brendon, who was still unconscious, was accompanied with the other two in hospital. In the ambulance, Elizabeth and Max were holding hands they and looked at the unconscious body of Brendon.

«What do we do?» she asked.

Max waited for a bit, then he said:

«He saved us! He has committed a folly, but he saved us without knowing who we really are. Now it's our turn: we will support him».

After he had finished to speak, he squeezed Elizabeth in a hug and with his free he took that of Brendon.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES:** Hello everyone! My name is Yugi95 and I'm an Italian guy with the passion for writing. Since I was a child I have always loved to imagine and invent situations that allowed me to live the adventures of my favourite books or stories. Growing up I realized that imagination was not enough for me, I felt the need to give life to these fantasies. Thus, I began to write short stories, completely invented, or very rapid fanfiction on many different themes. Some time ago I became aware of an Italian site of fanfiction called "EFP – Fanfiction" and I became interested in its stories. I really appreciated the skill and courage of those who put into play by writing their own stories. So, I've started the publication of my stories on EFP and then on Wattpad. I've decided to set all my first fanfictions in the universe of Winx for two reasons. First Winx's fanfictions were the first stories I read on EFP, deeply worshiping the sagas and the ways of writing of the different authors. Secondly, as a child I loved to watch with my sister's company this cartoon. In particular, this story is the translation of my first fanfiction "La Rinascita della Fenice" XD. The decision of translating my story wasn't easy to take. Despite the fact I've been studying English since I was 7 years old, I don't consider myself so good to be able to write a story from the beginning to the end. For this reason I apologize if you'll find grammar or language mistakes ;D. However I want to take this experience as an opportunity to improve my language skills and to be aware of what other people think about Winx Club stories XD. Moreover if you had any suggestions to improve the quality of translation, I'd really appreciated your help. I usually update my fanfictions every Monday in order to have a week for writing a new chapter; but today I'll do an exception XD. I really hope that my little story can please you and not to have bothered you too much with these notes ;D. A general greeting and see you next chapter :D :D :D.

Yugi95


	2. Chapter I - The beginning of a new year

**Chapter I - The beginning of a new year**

Inspector Griselda walked briskly along the corridor, which from the staff accommodation bore to the principal's office. She stopped in front of the room and impatiently knocked on the door. From inside a soft voice said:

«Come in».

Griselda entered the office and closed the door behind her. Faragonda was sitting at her desk with her head down, looking at golden parchment in her hands.

«The girls have arrived, it is the case that the principal of the school receives them» began Inspector peremptory.

The director, lost in her thoughts, didn't seem to hear the words of Griselda and continued to admire the parchment. The inspector, then, approached to the desk and asked in a friendly way at the headmaster:

«Dear Faragonda, are there any problems?».

The woman came out of the trance and with a smile she replied:

«Nothing to worry about Griselda, I was thinking at the beginning of the year speech».

«I understand, but girls are waiting» urged Griselda.

Faragonda gave a nod with her head, then, after having put the scroll in one of the desk drawers, she rose from her chair and walked with Griselda in the schoolyard. Girls of all ages crowded the place, the confusion was total: happy voices overlapped with each other, creating a cacophony unbearable for the poor ears of Griselda. The students, who were returning to school, after spending the summer holidays, hugged each other by exchanging the usual pleasantries ritual. Other girls, that day they would start their first year, had embraced their parents arms, looking around bewildered. In the courtyard, there was also all the teaching staff, who welcomed the old and new students.

«I am sorry madam, but today they are all very excited, including professors» apologized Griselda, throwing a glare to Professor Wizgiz that he began to shoot fireworks from his hands.

Faragonda smiled and quietly said:

«Quiet Griselda is right to party. However, we know that the worst is yet to come».

At that observation, Griselda snorted. The inspector knew that things would get worse shortly after. In fact, almost five minutes later the situation degenerated. The voices of female students turned into screams worthy of the best concerts, squeals of excitement were thrown in all directions, there were also many fainting. All this meant only one thing: the Winx had come to Alfea, Wizgiz and its fires had lost all their charm. The girls, accompanied by specialists, entered the main gate acclaimed by the crowd. They were all visibly embarrassed ... all but Stella. The Solaria Princess felt comfortable in that bedlam of people, she considered them "her admirers." The girl was about to bring up a pen, so that she could sign all the autographs that she had been asked, when Aisha, grabbing his ear, pushed her away from the crowd.

«You're hurting me Aisha, stop it now!» croaked Stella.

«I let you go, but promise to stop with this story of the diva» said the fairy of the fluids, leaving the outlet.

«It's not my fault if I'm beautiful, popular and everyone loves me» cried the fairy of the sun, only to run into the arms of her beloved Brandon: Aisha shook her head full of despair.

«Don't tear down Aisha. You know Stella is like that, but deep down, really deep down, what she says it's not what she really thinks» comforted Flora, receiving a sincere smile from her friend.

«Girls let's hurry! The director Faragonda is going to give her speech» he exclaimed Tecna euphoric.

The Winx, followed by their boyfriends, approached the big stage, on which the principal was. All present were silent Stella included and waited with trepidation the words of the headmistress. Faragonda approached the microphone and began to speak:

«A happy day to you all and welcome to Alfea. A new year is about to begin, a year of new discoveries, a year of new friends, a year of insecurities and, as never fail, a year of problems. You see, in a year can happen so many things: from the most beautiful to the ugliest, but the important thing is to know that ..."

For a moment, the sweet eyes of Faragonda resting on Bloom, who was listening her in the front row. The director stopped for a few seconds, which seemed hours to the people.

«Maybe she doesn't feel well. She is making me worry» whispered Flora to Helia, clutching his waist.

Faragonda cleared his throat and began:

«... The important thing is knowing that you're never alone; into despair, loneliness, anger we are never alone and nothing or no one will ever convince you otherwise. Have always hope, have always faith in people to your side, even when they make mistakes, even when it seems that they have turned their backs. Have faith in the near and in its ability to be able to make the world a better place for you. Thank you all».

Faragonda stopped talking and, without even waiting for the applause, walked away from the park returning to school.

«I wonder understand why she took that break during the speech. She is usually a flood» said Musa to her friends.

«Apparently, she had forgotten what she had to say» snapped Stella - «At her age it can happen».

The others looked at her with serious disapproval.

«Stella, these are bad things to say. This is not a princess behaviour» scolded Flora.

«Guys, I'm very worried: we must talk to Faragonda» offered Bloom.

«All right, all right… we will talk with the director» said the Solaria princess resignedly - « But now, let's enjoy the party».

Others laughed and walked on the dance floor prepared for the occasion.

«Bloom wait a minute, I need to talk» Sky stopped gently his girlfriend with the arm.

«Tell me» chirped the Princess of Domino.

«Not here Bloom. Get away from all this mess» suggested the Specialist.

The two made their way under one of the arcades of the school and sat down on a bench.

«Then, what do you want to say?» asked the girl anxiously.

The Prince of Eraklyon took her hands and with motioned voice he tried to speak to her:

«Bloom is complicated. Let's see where do I start? Then, I want you to know that this is my last year at school Fonterossa».

Bloom nodded with a bit of envy, who knows when she finished her studies them. The boy continued:

«Thus, once I finished my training as a Specialist, as agreed with my father, I will become the Eraklyon King»

«Sky, I don't understand what the problem is, we already knew this and it's not a problem for me to be the girlfriend of a king» assured Bloom smiling.

«I know, it is not what I wanted to talk about. My father before me and my grandfather before him, when they were crowned, had a special person on their side and I want you» explained Sky.

The red-haired girl looked at him puzzled and jokingly told him:

«Sorry Sky, I'm your girl, it is normal that I will be attending the coronation. Explain me: who did you think about? maybe Diaspro?»

However, the Prince became serious and then he frowned:

«Forgive me Bloom, maybe I didn't explain well. I don't want you to accompany me as my girlfriend the coronation, I would like you to accompany ... well ... I.»

Bloom looked at him curiously, she could not understand what meant Sky. The boy spoke again:

«I think I should be more direct, although I would have liked to be more romantic than that."

Sky got up off the bench and knelt in front of Bloom, who gasped in astonishment.

«Bloom, Princess of Domino, light of my heart, would you make me the honour of being my wife?" asked the young Prince excited.

Bloom didn't answer immediately, then, throwing her neck and kissing him, she shouted:

«Yes, yes, yes! A billion times yes».

The two shook in a tender embrace and, later they resumed their walk.

«I didn't know how to say this. I thought you wanted to take more time to think about it or you'd even refused» whispered Sky.

«My love, we are together for eight years now. I couldn't wait now that you ask me. Making your girlfriend for my whole life is not for me» pointed Bloom.

At these words the Prince of Eraklyon laughed and so did his future bride.

«Well at this point I would say to come back from the others at the party. There is no doubt they are wondering where we ended up» suggested Sky.

The girl nodded and together they decided to leave the porch.

«Bloom, Bloom! I've finally found you, it's half an hour I'm looking for you».

The two whirled. Daphne was leaning against the bench on which they were seated until a short time before, and breath heavily.

«Daphne! What have you done? You're exhausted, you're not challenged Aisha to an athletic contest, aren't you?» asked her sister unable to suppress a giggle.

«Witty ... it was Griselda's fault. She asked me to find you so that I could hand you this message from the director» said Daphne, handing her a small folded note.

«What a strange coincidence, me and the girls were going to reach her later. However haven't you been told what she wants from me?» asked Bloom curious.

«Nothing at all, even Griselda did not know the reason for the call. I was also warned not to open the note, because only you have to read it» said Daphne.

Sky put his hand to his chin and muttered thoughtfully:

«I'd like to know the reason of all this mystery».

«Now we'll find out» said Bloom opening the note and by reading aloud the contents.

 _Bloom just can join me in my office, we must talk about an important issue._

 _I recommend you come alone!_

 _Faragonda_

«It does not say anything else?» asked Daphne.

«Nothing more» said the sister.

«Is very strange. It is undeniable that the director is surrounded by an aura of perpetual mystery, but this is exaggerated» said Sky.

Bloom folded the note and put it in the pocket of the jumper, then she spoke:

«I don't know what to tell you. Let's do like this: I reach Faragonda in his office, while you go back to the party and warn others of the thing. However, we mustn't create alarmism."

Daphne and Sky nodded and together they returned from their friends to have fun on the dance floor. Bloom, instead, reached the building entrance. Without being noticed by anyone, she entered the great hall of the school and proceeded to the imposing staircase leading to the first floor. It was halfway up when she heard a familiar voice. Nex, Aisha's boyfriend, had entered the hall from one of the two side aisles and was talking quietly to someone on the phone. The girl, knowing that eavesdropping on the conversations of others is wrong and that she should tell the boy about her presence, decided to hunker down and hide behind the staircase handrail.

«I get it! There are no problems, I know what to do. I must go now, you'll soon hear from me» whispered Nex to the phone closing the call immediately after.

The Paladin put the phone in his pants pocket, then, after making sure that no one was around, walked out of the hall through the main entrance. Bloom didn't understand much of the conversation because it was very short, then she stood up and without thinking about it and she continued up to the first floor. She walked down the corridor leading to the office of the principal and, once arrived, she stopped before the door. The girl didn't have time to knock that the door opened magically alone. The manager was standing, intent on observing the vast forest that surrounded Alfea from the large window of her office; on the desk of the president the golden scroll was placed.

«I was waiting for you, my dear» began Faragonda.

Bloom entered the room and asked:

«Why did you want to see me, Miss. Faragonda?».

The woman didn't speak, still staring at the forest from the glass plates. Bloom, then, urged:

«Faragonda what's going on? Tell me, please».

The director sighed slightly, then without turning she spoke again:

«Bloom, do you see that parchment on the desk?».

The girl was getting nervous, but she tried to calm down and exclaimed:

«I had not noticed when I came in» said Bloom perplexed.

«Can you tell me what is it?» Asked the director, turning towards Bloom, which was somewhat surprised to see the woman in the eye. Her face was the mirror of mixed emotions, the Princess of Domino could feel seriousness, fear, happiness and anxiety.

«No director Faragonda, I don't know what it is» replied Bloom exasperated.

Faragonda smiled and explained the true nature of that parchment:

«That, my dear Bloom, is a call for you».

«A call for me? From whom I would have been called?» asked curiously the fairy of the Dragon's Flame.

Faragonda became grim:

«From Arcadia».

 **FOOTNOTES:** Welcome back to everyone! What can be said about this first chapter? As you may have noticed the tone of the narrative tries to be light-hearted at times fun, the difference with the prologue, especially with the second part, is evident. However, in the general contentment it becomes a shadow of concern road, due to the strange attitude of Faragonda. Consequently, it creates a kind of mystery in the story. At the end of the chapter the truth comes to light, but it is an incomplete truth, misleading. This is because, although a mystery has been solved, another even bigger makes its way in the lives of the protagonists. I hope this little analysis at the bottom of the chapter haven't bored you too much, because I thought I'd continue to integrate them into next chapters. If they are not to your liking, you let me know without too many problems. Now just few clarification and then I salute you. First, the character "Brendon", present in the prologue, is different from "Brandon" the boyfriend of Stella. I know this can be confusing, but I took this decision for two reasons 1) The name "Brendon" is particularly important for me. 2) This almost homonymy is functional to the overall plot of the story. Secondly, I have left the original name of some character XD. For example, I'll never translate Aisha with Layla because I'm too addicted to the Italian name ahahahahahaha. Another is the character of Griselda… in Italian she's called "Ispettrice Griselda" so I've translated it with "Ispector" and not with "Head of Discipline Griselda" ;D. I think that's all. Thank you for reading my story and… see you to the next chapter :D :D :D.

Yugi95


	3. Chapter II - Arcadia

**Chapter II - Arcadia**

Bloom couldn't believe the words of Faragonda. Arcadia, the Fairy Guardian of the Golden Kingdom, the first fairy ever to sail the skies in the Magical Dimension, required her presence.

«I don't understand. Why Arcadia would see me?» stammered Bloom.

Faragonda sat down at her desk and invited the girl to do the same. After, drawing a deep breath, she said:

"Dear Bloom, along with parchment I was delivered a letter. In the letter, I was asked to warn you that Arcadia wanted to meet you and hand you this scroll».

Bloom couldn't understand what could ever want from her Arcadia.

«The letter didn't say anything else? For example, the reason for this meeting?» continued the red.

At these words the face of the director took on a worried expression.

«The letter didn't add much, I was just written that Arcadia wants to discuss with you about a certain question. Nothing else» added the woman.

«I see. That means I'll find out the truth only talking to Arcadia, or by opening the convening parchment » said Bloom preparing to remove the seal, which kept closed the scroll.

However, in the mind of the director suddenly flashed out another piece of information contained in the letter, perhaps the most important.

«Wait Bloom! Do not open the parchment» shouted the woman, the girl was visibly scared - «Wait ... I remembered something important, written in the letter. The parchment must be opened by you in exactly one month from today» explained Faragonda.

The young fairy looked puzzled. For a moment, she was attacked by a thousand thoughts on what would never have happened if she had not followed the instructions of Arcadia.

«Ok ... I'll open the parchment in a month» assured Bloom - «However, there is a problem: how am I going to enter the Golden Kingdom now that I am no longer an Enchantix fairy and I haven't the fairy dust?».

Faragonda smiled:

«Don't worry about that Bloom. I am sure that, in the parchment is the answer to all your questions. Remember: Arcadia is always one step ahead of all of us».

Then she handed the parchment to the headmistress, asking her to keep it until the appointed day. Faragonda agreed. The two greeted each other and Bloom proceeded to leave the room. At the door, the young fairy was again stopped by the principal's voice.

«Bloom forgive me, the letter asked me to warn you not to tell anyone about this call. So, I recommend it, it must be our secret. Do you understand?».

Bloom, albeit annoyed, nodded her head and left the office, closing the door behind her, leaving Faragonda wanders in her thousand thoughts. Since she had received the letter and the scroll, a specific thought terrified her. That month passed quickly for Bloom. Among the lessons at school, the general commitments of the Winx Club and the sending of investments for her upcoming wedding with Sky, the girl couldn't hardly think about Arcadia's calling. Until one evening:

»Girls excuse me, but I have to leave for a moment: Faragonda is waiting for me in her office» said Bloom to her friends.

«You cannot go Bloom. Tonight, I have organized a fashion show of wedding dresses for you. We still have to choose the dress!». scolded Stella.

«Stella is since I told you that, I would have married you organize parades. The wedding will take place this summer. We've all the time» called out the redhead, who left the room to reach the headmistress' office.

«Don't worry Stella. If you want, I'll try the clothes," he assured her gently Plant, while the others laughed.

Bloom entered the room. Faragonda was sitting in her chair, while the parchment was on the desk.

«Good evening headmistress» said Bloom.

«Good evening Bloom, have a seat. The parchment is on the desk» replied the woman softly.

The girl took it and, with trembling hands, broke the seal of lacquer. The parchment was completely white, Bloom held it in her hands without understanding. Suddenly a light gash opened in the sheet, which became gradually more and more big and bright. The girl was frightened: she wanted to throw the parchment on the ground but couldn't. Faragonda, however, had been sitting in his chair with a blank stare. The glimpse of the light became unbearable: the redhead was forced to close her eyes. Bloom couldn't move, she was lifted from the ground and then she turned on herself indefinitely until everything stopped.

«Welcome Bloom, Keeper of the Dragon Flame. It is a pleasure for me knowing you» began a deep voice but at the same time sweet ... almost melodious.

The girl still had her eyes closed because of the intense glare produced by the parchment. Besides, though she tried, she could not understand where it came from the sound of those words.

«Come on! Do not be scared! Open your eyes Bloom» urged the voice.

Bloom slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with her hands, and slowly she focused the place where she was. The fairy of the Dragon Flame was literally speechless, in her adventures she had seen lots of crazy things, but this was beating them all. It was an immense golden platform suspended in space, illuminated by the presence of stars, which created magnificent and bright auroras projecting their light in the sky. The platform was adorned with an infinite number of columns, which were also made up with gold. Below it, there were huge banks of snow-white clouds. It was a stunning sight. Bloom thought that not even the wildest imagination could have produced such a beauty.

«I see you've been quite impressed by the Golden Kingdom. Even your friends felt the same strong emotions, when they came to ask the Water Stars».

Only at that moment, the girl realized that there were four magical beings: a winged centaur, a mermaid with long green hair, a flying spirit and a blue-skinned fairy sitting on a majestic throne. They were all placed on an impressive marble balcony and next to Arcadia there was a pedestal on which rested a small black box with gold inlays.

«You ... you're Arcadia. While the rest of you are members of the Council of Elders» stammered Bloom.

The four didn't respond, but they simply looked at the girl with inquisitive eyes. Following Arcadia spoke:

«Keeper of the Flame Dragon, do you know why you were summoned?».

«I don't know anything definite, but Faragonda told me that we would have talked about an important issue» said the redheads with insecurity.

Arcadia closed her eyes and remained silent for several minutes, while the remaining members of the Council continued to scrutinize the girl. Bloom, not understanding the reason for that attitude, decided to ask for an explanation. However, as soon as the fairy tried to open his mouth, the floor under her feet took the shape of a comfortable white velvet armchair, which was raised up to come face to face with the balcony. Arcadia opened her eyes and addressing the remaining members of the Council she said:

« peered into the heart of this young fairy: I think she is up to know the truth. If any member of this House does not approve of my decision, speak now».

No one said nothing. Meanwhile Bloom was sunk in the chair, unable to understand what she was attending.

«Good!» continued Arcadia - «We can begin».

The first fairy resided on the throne and, as soon as she slightly moved her hand, an astronomical map appeared.

«Bloom, can you tell me, what is this?» asked Arcadia.

«It's a map of the magical dimension. You can clearly see the different planets, which make up our universe such as Domino, Eraklyon and Earth» replied Bloom timidly.

«Can you also tell me what are these?» said Arcadia indicating four different areas on the star map.

The girl continued to speak:

«Those are the sub-dimensions of our universe. We can see the Golden Kingdom, seat of the Council of Elders; the Infinite Ocean, home of the Three Pillars; the Realix, accessible only through the Codex; Obsidian, home of the negative magic ...».

«It would be more correct to say: "that remains of Obsidian". Since you and your sister Daphne have completely destroyed that size» interrupted the winged centaur reproachfully.

Those words deeply offended Bloom. She could not believe that she was accused of having destroyed a place that even deserved to exist. The young fairy clenched her fists and defiantly turned to the centaur.

«It was also time for someone to cause its destruction! my parents, my people, my world were trapped in that place of negativity: it was my duty to save them».

The centaur looked away from the girl and tuned to Arcadia as he was seeking her approval to continue talking. The Guardian Fairy consented and the centaur returned to Bloom:

«What you have done that day has caused irreparable damage to our size. Do you know it?».

The fairy of the Dragon Flame snorted:

"Ok, ok, freeing my world from the captivity of Obsidian, we freed by mistake even the Ancestral Witches, who together with Trix attacked the Tree of Good and Evil and they made disappear the positive magic. This doesn't change that me and my friends managed to defeat them permanently resolving the situation. By now four years have passed: you cannot blame me».

The centaur spoke again:

«The Ancestral Witches and the Trix are not the problem of Magical Dimension. The disappearance of Obsidian is the real threat».

«I still do not understand and I still think and you're exaggerating» snapped Bloom.

«You do not understand girl! You and your friends have enjoyed for all these years playing as paladins of justice. At first it could be tolerated, but you and the other Winx have exceeded limits that nobody is allowed to cross» shouted the winged centaur visibly angry.

Bloom's expression changed instantly. Her face turned red and her expression took on the typical features of the wrath and fury overwhelming.

«Look, Ancient Council member or not you have no right to turn to me and my friends in this way. I came here because I believed a new and substantial threat was at the gates. I don't intend to stay here to be insulted for doing the things that have made the Magic Dimension a safer place, a better place. You should be ashamed, even though you are the most powerful magical beings of all, you have never lifted a finger in these years. If it were not for the Winx the world, as we know it today, would be already over» the girl screamed even louder, while her large blue eyes filled with reddish veins.

Those words unleashed the wrath of the other two members of the Council, which had remained silent until then. The three asked to Arcadia for the immediate expulsion of Bloom from the Golden Kingdom and the infliction of a severe penalty for his cockiness. The Fairy Guardian, unlike the others, remained calm and never lost that look of serene magnificence that distinguished her. Arcadia arose from her throne, and with a flick of the hand silenced the other council members. Then, she turned to Bloom calmly:

«Bloom, you're right! In all these years, we members of the Council of Elders never took an active part in the defence of the Magical Dimension. On the contrary, we have remained on the side-lines to observe ... "

The young fairy was struck by these words: Arcadia was giving reason to her.

«In recent years, we have fought relentlessly against anyone who would undermine the safety of our universe. We have also lost the people dear to us along the way» said Bloom, while hot tears streaming down her face - «We have never asked for anything in return. What we have done it felt like a moral duty. It isn't fair to reproach us everything we do, especially our greatest victory. With the destruction of Obsidian, we have eliminated the biggest source of problems for the Magical Dimension».

Arcadia listened without interrupting. Then she gently explained.

«My girl, if the Council has never acted is because he cannot do it. The laws, which regulate the Magical Dimension, cut him».

Bloom listened in silence, wiping her tears with the cuffs of the sweater she was wearing.

«You have recently said you thought of being summoned as a new threat had arisen on the horizon. Well it is so, but it all came, as it may seem unfair, from the destruction of Obsidian » ruled the Fairy Guardian with authority.

Bloom felt as if swords pierced her breast. The salvation of Domino had resulted in the advent of a new threat to the Magical Dimension. The girl could not understand, perhaps the winged centaur was right, she and the other Winx had sinned of arrogance. Evidently wanted to protect at all costs a universe, which had managed to survive without their presence until then, had resulted in corrupted or even breaking some of its components. After all, Bloom thought, who were them to decide the fate of the Magical Dimension. However, the Princess of Domino gave not won. Though she and her friends had caused damage, then they would have given them all to remedy.

«Who is this new enemy and what it has to do with the destruction of Obsidian?» asked Bloom determined.

Arcadia looked deep into the young fairy's eyes "His name is ... Ksendras".

 **FOOTNOTES:** Hello everyone! It does not seem true to be already come to the third chapter. Finally we come off from the classical world of Winx and although places and characters are still the original ones, you begin to glimpse something new. One in all the outburst of Bloom against the respectable Council of Elders, who had eclipsed the bright exuberance of Stella in the third series. In the same way, the Council takes on a more human connotation, losing that aura of ascetic sanctity, which leads him to bow to the power of emotions. However, the biggest change I know you appreciate the character of Arcadia, which takes on a role of dominance in relation to other members of the council, which imposes its own decisions. In conclusion, the chapter introduces us to a new emotional dimension, in which the simple concepts of good and evil, friendship and enmity, right and wrong, lose their absolute value and mingle. Small technical note: I don't know very well the serialization of Winx Club outside Italy. So, as it'll be a lot of references to the eight seasons, the three movies and even the sin-off World of Winx, if there is something you don't understand or you don't know… ask me and I'll explain ;D. For example, in this chapter there are references to the second, third, fifth season of the cartoon and to the first and second movie XD. I think that's all. Thank you for reading my story and… see you to the next chapter :D :D :D.

Yugi95


	4. Chapter III - The birth of the Magical D

**Chapter III - The birth of the Magical Dimension**

 **(Part 1)**

As soon as Arcadia uttered that name the stars that shone in the sky of the Golden Kingdome went out for a while. Everything was dark, then the stars came back slowly to illuminate the firmament. The other members of the Council of Elders took on a worried expression on hearing the name of that being. Bloom, on the contrary, remained impassive and determined to discover the truth.

«Ksendras? I've never heard the name of this person, who would he be?» asked the young fairy, sitting down again.

«Ksendras is not a person, it is rather an entity. You've never heard of him, because for the Magical Dimension does not exist» replied Arcadia.

«How is it possible that the magical universe isn't aware of this entity? There must be a trace of Ksendras somewhere, for example in the Library of Alexandria, or in a few books to Alfea. It is absurd that no one knows a magical being something so dangerous» said Bloom stubbornly.

The Fairy Guardian didn't answer and simply get rid of the map in the Magical dimension, which was between her and the girl. Later she resided on the marble throne and turned again to the redhead:

"Bloom, tell me: what do you know about the Magical Dimension? Let me explain: do you know the origins of our magical universe?» asked Arcadia.

«The magical universe was born billions of years ago, thanks to the creative action of the Great Dragon, which I treasure it the Flame. At the base of the universe there are the three magic pillars: light, control and balance» said the Princess of Domino.

«Now Bloom, can you explain me the nature of magic?» went on to ask Arcadia.

«All forms of magic, the positive and negative, resulting from the Tree of Good and Evil. The sap of the Tree energizes the two different types of magic, without this energy they disappear forever» said the girl annoyed.

The girl seemed that Arcadia was turning around the real problem.

«Bloom last question. Which is the force that gives energy to the Tree of Good and Evil energy to sustain the magic?» asked the fairy guardian mischievously.

Bloom's eyes widened. That question did not have the slightest sense. The Tree was the true source of magic, nothing else. The girl looked dazed the First Fairy in the magical dimension, who returned her gaze with a smile.

«You do not know the answer to this question. Don't you?» said Arcadia.

The Princess of Domino lowered her resigned look.

«See Bloom, you do not know how answering me because you have been taught or told that the tree draws its energy exclusively from himself. Similarly, you were explained that the origin of the Magical Dimension depended by the action of the Great Dragon. During your many adventures, you and your friends have learned everything about our universe: its past, thanks to the Stones of Memories, its present and perhaps you could also know the future. However, you have never heard of Ksendras, you have never been told the true nature of the Tree of Good and Evil, and you ignore the deeper meaning of the magic» said the woman quitly.

Bloom was appalled. She thought she had left behind the secrets of her past. Instead, they returned more arrogant than ever.

«Arcadia explain the reason for all this mystery. Why has no one ever wanted to talk about these things? Why do not I know, like every single inhabitant of our universe, an entity so evil enough to shake the stars in the sky? Why don't I understand the true nature of magic? Please, explain it to me» asked the redhead insistently.

«So, it was decided» said Arcadia.

The anger and frustration of Bloom exploded. The girl was tired of all that conversation, she just wanted to solve that problem in order to return home to her family, her friends, her Sky.

«Who did decide this, Arcadia? Why do not you answer me openly? I'm exasperated by your words! I've dragged here by force, you have insulted me and accused of having committed some irreparable damage. I was willing to believe it, to take the blame of something you do not want to explain. Because this is the only truth, you are taking time. You hoped that I would have fought for you against this Ksendras without asking too many questions» screamed Bloom in the throes of a panic attack.

«You're wrong girl. The truth is very much ashamed of this. For this it is difficult for us to talk about it. A terrible truth is hidden in the past of the Magical Dimension. A dripping blood truth» said the flying spirit.

Soon after, he glided toward the Princess of Domino and executed three laps around her. As soon as the spirit had made the last lap, the girl calmed down: the anger and the despair disappeared. Her red face resumed its natural colour and her swollen eyes full of tears returned to a lively blue.

"«s that better?» asked the spirit gently.

«Yes, thank you so much! I apologize for my behaviour» said Bloom - «What was happened? Why are you ashamed to talk about this?».

«Now you'll see» replied the Guardian Fairy of the Kingdom Golden mystically.

From her marble throne, Arcadia made appear again the map depicting the Magical Dimension waving her right-hand finger. However, this time the map was twice the size. New planets sailed the sky, planets that Bloom had never seen or heard of. The planets, whish she know, also occupied different positions and possessed characteristics that in fact they had never had. For example, Andros and the Earth were in the middle of the map one opposite the other, instead of being the first to the border with the Omega Dimension and the second extreme edge of the known universe. Finally, on the map all sub-known dimensions and the planet Magix, normally located at the centre of the Magical Dimension, were absent

«What is this?» asked the young fairy astonished.

«This is the beginning of the Magical Dimension, its true nature, its true soul. This is Cassiopeia» said the mermaid with long green hair.

Bloom was ecstatic: the Magical Dimension had never been so beautiful. The stars were shining in the sky intently, some were yellow, others were red and still others were blue. The latter were the most beautiful of all, burned with dark blue flames almost black but, at the same time, emitting a white light. The girl had never seen that kind of star in the evening and was wondering how it could have been this possible. The Cassiopeia planets not only moved along their orbits, but with extraordinary grace and beauty, moved periodically from one side of the star map to another. Two of them seemed to go perfectly in sync, it was as if their movement along the sky represented a sort of dance. Bloom looked them in amazement for several minutes. Only after she realized the identity of those two planets.

«But ... but ... those are...» stammered Bloom.

« Domino and Earth» said Arcadia smiling a little.

Bloom could hardly believe it. The distance between Domino and Earth was enormous. In the Magical Dimension, such synchronicity would have been impossible. The Fairy Guardian put away for the last time the map of Cassiopeia, then spoke with Bloom:

«Bloom now listen. I will tell you a story from long forgotten. Please do not interrupt me, I will answer all your questions at the end. You must lend me your full attention, I recommend» said Arcadia.

«I'm ready» replied Bloom with decision.

At that point the Guardian Fairy of the Golden Kingdom began to tell the true origin of the Magical Dimension.

«Even before the birth of our universe, everything was enveloped by darkness. There was no form of life, there were neither stars nor planets. The only things that you could appreciate were the dark of night and the cold of darkness. Then out of nowhere, for no apparent reason, two forms of energy opposite each other, but at the same time bound, appeared. These two forms of energy are today calls: positive and negative magic. These meanings are very often misleading, because they lead us to believe that the positive magic corresponds as well as to the negative corresponds evil. This is absolutely wrong: good and evil are concepts which are outside the true nature of these energies. Bloom is necessary that you understand this concept well, otherwise you may not be able to face what awaits you. With the passage of time these two forms of energy "decided" to create life in that dimension of darkness. To do this, the two energies assumed bodily form: that we identify as positive magic took the form of a red dragon with golden hues, whose flame guard you, Bloom; that we identify as negative magic took the form of a phoenix with dark blue body almost black and silver wings. Dragon and Phoenix, albeit related in substance, were an expression of the two different forms of energy. In particular, the Dragon embodied creative energy, unlike the Phoenix embodied energy destroyer. Creation and destruction are the basis of existence, the one cannot exist without the other. The two entities collaborated to create life in the universe ... to create Cassiopeia. At the end, the entities chose two different planets on which they would have rest forever. The Dragon chosee Domino as the Phoenix chose the Earth. Therefore, the two planets follow orbits so harmonious with each other».

«Arcadia, I know I should not interrupt you, but I think I've met this Phoenix. Honestly, I don't have happy memories of that adventure» interrupted Bloom.

«The Shadow Phoenix or Lord Darkar, is nothing but a corrupt copy of the Phoenix. Its origin is like that of Valtor. Although I think that our Guardian Fairy would have spoken about it in her story» said the winged centaur.

After Bloom was apologized for the interruption, Arcadia picked up where it left off:

«Cassiopeia lived in harmony. Positive and negative magic, embodied respectively by the Dragon and the Phoenix, representing the true lifeblood of the world and constituted the foundation. However, the darkness, that before reigned supreme in the universe, was not happy to have lost its possessions. So, like Dragon and Phoenix had done before it, the darkness gave it a bodily form: Ksendras! Ksendras' powers were unlimited, like those of the two entities. The only difference was in the nature of these powers. Ksendras was unable either to create or to destroy, it was neither harmony nor chaos. Ksendras was darkness in its purest form and the darkness corrupts people's hearts. This was the true strength of Ksendras, contaminate people, corrupt them exploiting their fears and weaknesses. Few years after the appearance of Ksendras the mythical "Golden Age" of Cassiopeia came to an end. Wars, famines and epidemics ravaged the lives of the inhabitants of all the worlds known from Domino to the Earth, by Solaria to Eraklyon. The Dragon and the Phoenix decided to take sides in the first line for the defence of Cassiopeia, but, not being able to fight directly because of their immense power, they decided to donate time to time their strength to humans. That was the birth of the Guardians of two Flames: that of the Dragon, inherited from Domino rulers, and that of the Phoenix, inherited at random by an inhabitant of Cassiopeia, but never from a terrestrial. The different keepers fought strenuously over the centuries, until the worst happened».

Arcadia broken off, the emotion in her voice was great and, also, the other members of the Council took on a look of painful sadness. Instead, Bloom was petrified: she would never have imagined the scope of those revelations. The woman, after few seconds, began to speak again:

«A great plague struck all the planets of Cassiopeia, no one was spared. People were dying in agony, deformed in body and soul. The Keepers of the two Flames then, tired of fighting a war that would never end and continuing to see the death of so many innocent people, took a drastic decision. Since, Ksendras could not be destroyed, because it was both part and fundamental constituent of the universe of Cassiopeia, the two, by agreement with a small group of people, decided to imprison him. However, soon the Keepers realized that there was no magic can seal the darkness forever, this is because, being Ksendras a constituent of the universe, no place Cassiopeia could contain him. It's like if you want to hermetically seal the water, contained in a glass, in a larger quantity of water: the thing is impossible. Consequently, they looked for the help of the entities: the Dragon and the Phoenix. The two managed to contact the creatures, thanks to the bond that united them. Dragon and Phoenix explained that the only way to confine Ksendras was to create a place outside of time and space, in which it had never been anything, not even the darkness itself. In this way Ksendras could no longer get out of the "box." However, this strategy was not applicable, because to create a whole new world it was necessary that the two energies, that of the Dragon and the Phoenix, worked independently from each other. This was not possible because, as I said before, the Dragon cannot be created if there is no destruction and the Phoenix cannot be destroyed if there is creation».

«Arcadia, how did the two guardians seal Ksendras?» interrupted Bloom a second time - «You're describing a situation with no way out»

The Guardian Fairy rose from her marble throne and headed the small pedestal, where there was a black box with gold inlays. The woman took it in her hands and showed it to the Fairy of the Dragon Flame.

«They used this: it was both their salvation and their damnation» said Arcadia with the voice broken by tears.

 **FOOTNOTES:** Welcome back everyone! Finally we enter into the story proper. After the outburst against the Council of Elders, Bloom finally learns the truth about what Arcadia, together with the other members of the Council, has always hidden to all the inhabitants of the magical dimension. In the chapter, we see a surreal story that calls into question the true origin of the universe, by giving a key role to a new entity, besides the Great Dragon: the Phoenix. As a result there has been a reassessment of negative magic, whose name has always been identified with the forces of evil. It turns out, however, that the magic is negative because it is opposed to another kind of magic: the positive one. It also introduces the concept of energy seen as a creative force but at the same time destructive. And finally they delve into the origins of Ksendras, who represented in a sense the same nature of the universe, before the two energies could create Cassiopeia. The rest of the story will be known in the second part of the tale of Arcadia, contained in the next chapter. One final consideration, and then I greet you, just on the character of the Fairy Guard of the Kingdom Golden. For the first time Bloom sees it lose that golden sacredness, Arcadia becomes more human by showing their emotions, just as they did the other members of the Council in the previous chapter. Greetings, I'm waiting for the next chapter :D :D :D.

Yugi95


End file.
